


污迹

by sissikahn



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War, M/M, Superfamily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn





	污迹

【复仇者联盟】  
【盾铁/AU/Superfamily】

 

注意：AU背景；内战梗有；主要角色死亡；Superfamily包含盾铁夫夫及二子Peter、Johnny；相关人物Bucky、Jarvis。

 

污迹

 

水洼里的圆圈都不见了。

一直望着自己双脚任由它们荡来荡去的Peter这才发现，头顶上的伞不知什么时候收起来了。

雨停了，却没有出太阳，云层压下来，倒映在路边，像是把灰白的天空撕扯成片随手抛洒在地上，渐渐染成黑色。

可是Peter崭新的黑皮鞋并没有染上别的颜色。

它们离地很远。Peter转了转眼珠，看见下面那双比他大了许多的黑皮鞋，尖端难以避免星点泥水——即便有人为他们撑伞，爸爸的鞋尖还是成为爸爸浑身上下唯一弄脏的地方——下车后爸爸抱着他走了很久似的，Peter没有注意，他像平常一样坐着看着晃荡的脚，以及那双从没穿过的新鞋。

爸爸很少这样抱他，不知是前面下雨还是其他原因，Peter坐得不大稳当。而记忆中那个安稳的怀抱似乎已经离他非常遥远，他很久很久没有坐在那样的怀抱中了。

Peter有过两个爸爸。Tony几乎没有像这样抱过他，但Steve会让他坐在怀里，天天如此。

单独见面，Peter都叫“爸爸”，只有在两个爸爸一起出现时，他才会分别叫他们的名字。他好些日子没有叫过他们的名字了。

对，Peter有过两个爸爸，有过。因为Tony在来的路上沉默了片刻，突然干巴巴地对他说：“Peter，Steve走了……唔，去天堂了，你明白吗？天堂……”

Peter当然明白，他不是第一次见到周围的人“去天堂”，也不是第一次听到Tony说“Steve走了”。

Peter，Steve走了……Johnny跟他一起走了……怎么说……以后我们还能见到他们……就是他们不住在这儿，而已……

Tony这么说过。

而现在，Tony是说，以后我们就见不到Steve了。

对于去天堂的事，Peter还不知道如何反应；除了盯着那一双干净锃亮的黑鞋，他不知道要对告诉他这件事的Tony说些什么，也不知道该对自己说些什么——他和爸爸安静了一路，连下雨的声音都听不见，自然不清楚究竟是何时，雨才停下的。

视野中的膝盖猛地一跳，让Peter突然想起坐在Steve怀里的情形。那个时候，Tony常常会凑过来，用下巴上硬邦邦的胡子戳他的面颊，痒得他扭来扭去甚至想从那臂膀上跳下去，但Steve纹丝不动，面带微笑看着他们父子俩玩闹。

现在他在Tony的胳膊上，可Tony没有想到用胡子磨蹭他。

轻轻抬起眼，Tony的胡子就在那儿，整整齐齐，却好像一群垂头丧气的士兵。

Steve第一次走了以后，Tony有时很像Tony，有时又完全不像Tony。Peter总是分不清楚像与不像的时候，他能明白的是，现在需要他叫爸爸的人，只剩下一个——“Tony”仿佛跟着Steve一起走了，没有“Tony”，只有“爸爸”。

现在呢？现在是“Steve”也跟着“Tony”一起，消失不见了吗？

对了，还有Johnny。Peter想起了他那整天乐呵呵想当超级英雄的弟弟。可能还会见到Johnny。

Johnny在哪儿？他终于抬起脑袋，爸爸带他来到一个陌生的地方，到处都像他的新鞋一样，但是又沾满泥土和水滴和天空的颜色。远处有一道低沉的声音，Peter听不清，但爸爸听清了，停下脚步，令他的身体跟着顿了一下。

就在这时，他看见了Johnny，他的弟弟，在那道声音附近立着，看上去孤零零的。

Peter甚至看见Johnny身边的人，那是Bucky叔叔。尽管如此，Johnny看起来还是孤零零的。

爸爸应该也看见他们了，但爸爸不再迈步，停在原地。

哦。Peter想起来。说不定爸爸没看见他们，爸爸戴着墨镜呢。“爸爸，Johnny在那边。”话一出口，Peter倒有点奇怪，自己说得特别小声，就算是过去跟弟弟一起背着爸爸悄悄话讨论恶作剧的时候，也没这么小声过。

“Peter……”爸爸没有立刻回答，只是顺着他的话眨了眨眼，睫毛拍打在半透明的镜片上，竟有些轻响。

不知爸爸这样是什么缘故，Peter再看看那边——Johnny并没有像过去那样用力向他挥舞手臂，Johnny独自站着，而他，还在爸爸怀里……他再也坐不住了。

“Peter！”男孩从臂间挣脱出来，Tony压低声音想制止，可他一向不擅长这种事。本打算带着Peter就在这边，保持点距离，这么望着就好，可Tony控制不住，控制不住自己的一颗心，随着男孩一起快步过去，到那孩子的兄弟那边去。

小小的男孩直立在那里，虽然身边的大人揭开衣襟罩在他头顶想为他遮雨，可金色的短发还是湿淋淋地贴在额上……该死，没有人给他拿把伞吗？Tony在心里咒骂道，但同时，他眼前浮现出栩栩如生的画面，一个弱小的孩子不断拒绝旁人的好意躲避雨伞的保护——是的，他就是那样的孩子，尤其在这样的时刻。

Johnny……天啊……Tony在来路上一言不发地想象他看见Johnny的时候那孩子会是什么样，他一定想到过，一定想到过这样的画面，可是，当现实摆在眼前，他还是没办法平静地远望。他想过去，像刚才抱着Peter那样，抱抱那孩子，像是履行自己从未履行过的职责似的，抱抱Johnny，只是一个拥抱，他不奢求太多，如果那边的人还允许他这么做的话。

Peter踩着那双从未穿过的皮鞋，踏过草地，奔到弟弟身边。他似乎叫了Johnny的名字，Johnny似乎看了他一眼，一种窒闷的情绪似乎立即影响了他，他和他的兄弟一起静默下来，两双不同色泽的眼睛凝视着同一个方向。

他一定发现了，Steve就在那里。

看到这样的Peter，Tony不能确定，如果现在他就这么走过去，他能否得到与Peter一样的注视，以及注视Steve的权力。

不，这不是他的错，不是……至少不是他本人的，不是直接的，不是……Tony再一次没有办法顺畅地解说自己的心，像上一回他坐在Steve冰冷身畔一般——那时他说了很多很多，却没有一句是贴切的，他想说的话永远藏在那些的背后，连自己也看不清了。

Tony没有赶上见到最后一面，但他至少记住了Steve最后的模样；而Peter没有，这是不公平的，许久未见的爸爸，如今已经跟他隔着一层泥土，只让他凝视他还读不懂的碑铭。

这不公平。可是Tony又察觉出自己的卑劣举动，他是故意的，他自欺欺人地希望Peter对Steve的最后印象留在一个他们俩一同强装笑容的午后，而眼前的土地？不过是弄脏了Peter新鞋的泥水，Steve不在那儿。

他不是说了吗？Steve去了天堂，那是个好地方，所有好人都会去的地方，Peter总有一天也会到那儿去见久别的Steve，将记忆接上最后那个午后的微笑，然后一直这么欢笑下去……

可他自私地忘记了Johnny。那孩子，如今站在Barnes身边，看起来莫名像Steve似的，这么多年，都会与挚友并肩而立，抱持着同样的追求与梦想。这是Tony做不到的，Tony总是要在Steve面前坚持自己认为正确的事，就像Steve对他表现出的态度一样。

他们俩走到一起，他们俩分开两边，他们俩兵戈相向，他们俩一个向着另一个做独白式的告别……明明是眨眼而过的故事，可最后被留下的，不止是Tony。

所以说，他是自私的，他还能抱紧Peter放在伞下，可他的伞，再也无法容下Johnny。

或许……或许他该试试。Tony突发奇想，不自觉地迈开步子，不自觉地取下墨镜，不自觉地向那个本不该靠近的禁地走去。犹豫没有在此刻降临，他想起Peter在那边，对，Peter在那边他必须过去，可他并没有意识到自己的视线一直停在Johnny身上——他看见了那金发，看见了那蓝色的眼睛，他好像看见了另一个人，一个男人，明明弱小，却有一颗强大的心。

第一次见到Steve的时候……他是不是也像这孩子一样……是不是也……Tony不知眼中之人是谁，猛然惊醒，感受到来自棕发男人的冷酷瞪视。

Barnes，用他憔悴的神色警告Tony；他坚信是Tony害死了他的好友，无论见过多少证据，他都坚信。

而Johnny，他那么喜欢他的Bucky叔叔，他一定也是这么想的。对于他来说，有一天，Tony走了，带走了Peter，他可能还能见到他们，但他只有Steve，即使这个Steve不那么像“Steve”——“Steve”也和Tony一起走了，只留下“爸爸”。

Tony没有停下脚步，可他心里却停住了。他从不惧怕Barnes的看法，可他担心Johnny，更是担心自己。

他在两个男孩身边蹲下，他撇开Johnny身后传来的怒气，他向Johnny伸出手，可他的心缩了回去。

“Johnny。”一声，没有回应。Tony看着男孩严肃的脸，就好像自己无数次在另一个人的脸上看到的那个神情一样……上帝啊，他为什么那么像Steve……

“Johnny。”第二次呼唤，声音没有变弱，但Tony明白，自己已经失去第三次开口的勇气。如果这回再没有回应，他就……他就会……

尚未等来男孩的一个眼神，他在自己合上嘴巴还没来得及吸气的时候转过脸去，看着默然注视着他的Peter。他不想等待回应，他现在需要Peter，只需要Peter，他们待得时间太长了，他们应该走了，回去。

Peter看起来，就像他自己一样。他的头发，他的眼睛，与他相同的兴趣……或许……不，没有或许。

“Peter，”Tony不再细看孩子与自己相似的脸，他害怕会在那张脸上找到什么痕迹，令他不敢面对；他迅速地吻了吻Peter的太阳穴，又赶忙帮他整理了下弄乱的额发，敞开怀抱，“我们走吧。”

刚刚靠近的时候他就看见孩子鞋上的泥水，他想将Peter抱离这里，带到车上，就像来时一样……可是，孩子摇了摇头。

“我自己可以走。”Peter说。

Tony强行掐断脑中一瞬的愣神，给了他一个鼓励的笑容：“好，我们走吧。”

然后他立刻补上一句：“跟Johnny说声再见？”

Peter却没有按照他的意思讲究礼貌，只是伸手抓住他的右手。

不想明白其中的含义，Tony直起身，尽最大限度回给Barnes一个诚挚而感激的眼神，戴上墨镜，牵着孩子的小手，往门口走去。

Steve不在了，但至少见到了Johnny。Peter边走边回过头去，看看一动不动立在那边的弟弟——Johnny好像有点不一样，他自己也好像有点不一样，如同他的脚下，正踏实地踩在草地上，泥土和雨水和从天空中倒下来的空气一起，把草地变成了另一种颜色。

跟这双鞋一样的颜色。Peter弄脏了鞋，比爸爸那双更脏，可是，他找不到脏都在哪儿。

所以，他并不害怕走在地上。Johnny正站在这上面，他也要跟Johnny一样！

身后的那群人渐渐归于宁静，不论Peter如何回头看去，他们都没有一点声音。而前面的路上挤满了人，闹哄哄的。后面与前面，像是两个不同的世界。

“他们出来了！”“Stark先生！”“看这边！这里！”

Peter知道他们是干嘛的，很有趣的一些人，爸爸出现在哪儿都会有这样一些人跟着围着。爸爸看起来很讨厌他们，所以放开他的手，不管他的坚持，把他架起来，揽在胸前。

“令我们没想到的是，Tony Stark竟然前来参加葬礼……”

“不知道此举是否代表Stark对之前外界一切猜测的默认，又或是为了洗脱质疑？”

“……对于呐喊着‘Rogers背叛了我们’的少数激进派，Stark先生你怎么看？”

“哦，他还带着长子……嗨！Peter！你现在心情如何？”

刚把眼睛转过去，Peter发现脸被爸爸扳了过去——亲他的嘴角，两下，他的脑袋被按在爸爸胸口，像是不给旁人看他的脸。

“请让一让！让一让！Sir！这边！”人群里传来熟悉的声音，是Jarvis！他总是那么可靠！

Peter觉得，他和爸爸现在应该安全了。心头轻了许多，他抬眼望着爸爸的下巴。都说有人去天堂的时候，他身边的人会为他哭泣，可是爸爸没有哭，墨镜没有哭，墨镜后面的眼睛没有哭。

那他在爸爸怀里，也不会哭泣。

趁着按在后脑的大手有些松懈的时候，他扭过头去，想越过人群，看看还在原地的Johnny……可很快就看不见了，挤不上他们这边的人们渐渐散开，重新回到门边，仿佛可以在门口等到其他人似的……

只有几个锲而不舍的家伙，还死死地黏着父子二人，想从他们口中套出点什么话来，或者想在他们面颊上发现未干的廉价泪痕。

谁泄露的消息！？Tony在心里咒骂着，又不止一次地想起尚在墓园中的Johnny。他要交待Jarvis那件事，他早先为Johnny他们安排过的路线，让他们可以躲开这些粘人的苍蝇。

……说不定，有人更加希望面对媒体面对大众，好好地说上几句？Tony甩开这种恶意，他自己，无所谓，多少媒体多少质问都无所谓，但Peter不行。

“……目前不止一家媒体反其道而行，称Steve Rogers先前的举动是‘为了拯救全人类而战’，Stark先生你想好驳斥他们的诡辩了吗？”

“任何一件对人类有益的新事物都难以避免争议，相信诸位有目共睹。”Jarvis说着打开车门。

“Stark先生，现在民众关心的是，您的开发计划会因为Rogers先生的死而暂停吗？”

“本计划从开始之初就代表了大部分美国民众的意愿，Stark先生对它的决心不会因任何事动摇。”Jarvis说着关上车门。

结束了。

Tony将Peter放下来，又看见那鞋上沾满的泥。抽出纸巾，拉过那双小脚，仔仔细细地擦拭干净，他终于松了口气。

都结束了。

什么都不用想了。

“爸爸，你的鞋子，还有衣服……”可是Peter打断他，指了指他的鞋尖，以及他西服下摆与裤腿——刚才混乱中抱起Peter时蹭上的。

没关系。这些，都不必擦去。

“没事儿，Peter，没事儿……”Tony盯着那些污迹，目不转睛，嘴角却翘起来，声音里多了顽皮和怒气，“我是怕你爬来爬去，臭脚丫弄脏了我的车！我又不像你！”

你也不是我，没必要承受这些，没有必要。

这些，是属于我的，只属于我的，我永远不会将它们从这里擦去。

 

END


End file.
